Three's A Crowd
by Exotick
Summary: When Amy Rose, daughter of a CEO, is engaged to marry the son of another company she finds herself in a complicated predicament. For one, she has a boyfriend, Shadow, and two, she wants to marry him not some spoiled rich kid! What happens though when her impression of her fiancé ends up being not what she expected?


**Chapter 1**

\- - - - X

"Fuck yes, Shadow!" Amy screamed, throwing her head back.

They were both sweaty with their hearts were racing, but they were liking what they were doing though. Shadow's tongue was deep inside her pussy, moving it around a bit and intensifying the pleasure to the max. Once he moved his tongue around in there, Amy just started screaming as loudly as she could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed.

His tongue was something else one could say, and he knew how to use it. Amy began moving around a little and she was already having a lot of trouble not spraying him. It was not a fair fight none whatsoever, but she put her hands on his head and he stuck his tongue inside her even deeper. Amy felt she could almost see stars.

"Holy shit, Shadow!" She screamed.

He didn't answer her, he just stuck his tongue deep into her pussy once again and put his fingers into her pussy as well. As he had his tongue and 2 fingers inside her pussy, Amy had begun moving around like mad.

"Fuck, yes," Amy said as she moaned.

She was about to cum.

"Fuck, yes!" Amy screamed.

With toes curling, her hands pulling on his quills, and legs shaking, the pink hedgehog came hard on his mouth. She shook. A silly smile of content graced her face as she leaned back against the tree.

Shadow just leaned his head up and licked her juices off his lips then leaned up and he pulled up her dress higher, so her bra was exposed, but of course he wasn't about to let her continue to wear that. He immediately pulled it down and sucked on her right tit, making the pink hedgehog moan again, causing him to groan in response. "I want to make you mine." He said, biting her tit slightly as he looked her in the eyes.

Amy giggled, seeing his lustful eyes and gave him a peck on the lips."I told you I want to wait until marriage, handsome." She explained.

"We've already gone this far." He pressed his already hard cock against her womanhood, making her moan."Why can't we just go all the way?"

She eased her hand into his jeans, gripping him with a smirk."Because you promised you'd be patient since you know how important it is for me to wait until marriage."

Shadow rolled his eyes in agitation, holding her hand still."You know your father's never going to accept me."

Amy kissed him, holding his face lovingly. "Then let's just run away together."

Shadow's eyes softened. He ran a hand down her cheek. "I could never take you away from your family. I'd rather do things the right way. Once I save up enough money for a house then I'll show him I can take care of you."

His words empowered her. She couldn't believe she was lucky to have someone as amazing as him."I love you." Amy said, kissing him on the lips lovingly.

"I love you most." Shadow replied, kissing her back.

Their lips clashed in an instance, passion flowing between the young couple. It didn't take long for their tongues to meet either as they slowly moved against each other. Their temperatures were rising again.

He fiddled with her clit with his hands and she gasped, squeezing her thighs together while giving voice to a drawn-out moan. Even so, she stopped him, giving him a seductive look as he blinked her lashes at him. She was driving him wild.

"I want to learn to deepthroat," she said brightly.

"First you need something to practice on," Shadow replied.

He placed his palms on her shoulders, a gentle downward pressure was all Amy needed to sink to her knees. Eagerly she began to unbutton his fly; when she grasped the object of her she giggled, "This is going to be a challenge."

"Rise to it, young lady," he instructed.

He plunged himself into her mouth and, to his surprise, she swallowed three quarters his length on the first try. Deciding she could handle it he fed more and more stiffness to her each time he stuffed himself into her face. She did everything in her power to accommodate him. She knew her way around a dick, she choked a few times, but that only made him fuck her face with more passion and determination. Finally he put both hands on the back of her head and pushed his prick into her mouth to the balls and held Amy in place that way for a very long while. The sensation almost caused him to ejaculate long before he cared to. He sluiced out of her mouth, his member covered with a layer of slobber and drool. Although she stared lovingly up at him teary-eyed and short of breath, she appeared clearly anxious for more.

Shadow was not one to disappoint.

He couldn't believe her oral capacities; she was so adept his hard-on twitched with ego gratification every time he managed to gag her. He pummeled her mouth, gleefully pumping in and out of her throat at a frantic tempo knowing she could cope.

He was so close...

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

With a helpless look in her eyes Amy suddenly coughed him out of her mouth. Shadow groaned in displeasure as the pink grabbed her cellphone from her bag which lay discarded besides them. The annoyed look in her eyes was enough to give Shadow a hint of who was calling. It could only be...

"Crap. It's my dad." She groaned in annoyance.

Of course, it was her father.

"Yes, daddy?" Amy answered, pulling the cellphone against her ear and continuing to slowly jerk his cock. "Yes. I'm home." She lied.

Shadow resisted the urge to groan but gave her a glare for teasing him. He was going to make her pay for that.

"What? Right now?" A look of disappointment fell on her face as she pulled her panties back on and pulled her dress and bra into place. "Ah, okay. I'll be right there!"

Shadow flashed her an annoyed look at the loss of touch but pulled his clothing into place too.

"He says I have to go home." She flung her bag over her shoulder, giving him a pout and slight peck on the lips. "I guess something urgent came up. Sorry, darling. I have to get going but I'll make it up to you!"

"You better," Shadow said seductively, pulling her close by her ass as he gave her a final kiss, making her giggle happily.

She crossed her arms around his neck, kissing his nose. "I love you." She admitted.

"I love you more." Shadow replied with a serious look but Amy, knowing him so well, could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

They were young and in love.

The pair had met four years ago when the pink hedgehog was feeling rebellious in her teenage years and she ended up sneaking out with a friend and getting into a club with a fake ID. As soon as their eyes met, she was attracted to his dangerous allure and he was attracted to her kindness. Everything seemed so perfect except for one thing:

Her father didn't approve.

Amy Rose came from a rich society. Her father was the owner of some corporation which made her the heiress. That came with a lot of complicity. She was expected to marry someone in her social class, not some biker who could barely afford rent.

Because of that very reason, the pair of hedgehog's would often sneak around behind her father's back. Like right now. Her mansion was surrounded by a forest which made sneaking out discretely rather easy.

"I'll text you." She said to him, pulling away as he made his way towards the his hidden motorcycle and watched her slowly disappear towards her home.

"Let me know what it's about." He yelled out to her as she nodded and blew him a kiss farewell, waving as she disappeared from view.

She hated being apart from him.

Even so, she tried her best to look presentable as she sneaked past the guards around her home and entered through her secret passage. It was actually the family's safe room but no one ever used it which was great for her. It was located just out of view and lead right towards the library where also no one ever went to.

Everything was perfect.

Like always, she made it back safe and without getting caught.

She grinned just knowing that her father's voice echoed throughout their mansion. "Amy, dear! Where are you? Hurry up!" He called.

"Yes, father!"

Just as he instructed, Amy casually made her way out of the library and towards her father's office, greeting her servants on the way, and skipping innocently. It didn't take long to get there. Even though her home was large, it was easy to get around if you knew the place well.

She was living the good life anyone would be envious about.

Except for one thing.

Amy's eyes lowered as she heard her mother's coughing echo slightly from some other part of their home. She always felt horrible when she heard it. Her mother's cancer was getting better but even so it was rather upsetting.

"What was so urgent that I had to come so suddenly?" Amy asked, walking in nonchalantly into the room, looking completely innocent.

You couldn't even tell she's just been fooling around with her boyfriend. She was perfect at playing innocent. No one would expect otherwise.

A white, older hedgehog in a suit sat, leaning against his desk with a newly open bottle of expensive wine at his side. This was different. Her father usually collected them and refused to open any so whatever the special ocassion wad must have been big.

"Remember when I mentioned that I wanted to expand the family business?" Her father began, walking towards her and offering her a glass of wine.

"Yes?" Amy wondered rather unsurely.

He looked way too happy.

"Well I've got fantastic news!" He grinned, making her feel uneasy. "I've found you a suitable bachelor."

Her wine splattered all over her fathers face in her shock.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
